


Freedom

by RedGap



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: Everything was so perfect with your new boyfriend Mark a bit to prefect when everything turns darker will you escape or give in to the darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm going to firstly apologize about my grammar I'm sorry I'm still learning. hope you still enjoy.
> 
> Warning: This fic contain alot of abusive behavior in no way should anyone think this is a healthy relationship and dont advise it.

I looked around the living room for my silver chained, white crystal necklace. Mark just got me, I'm sure I put it on my dressing table I groaned angry with myself I've been loosing a lot lately may be due to the fact I'm tired. Mark walked in from the the kitchen wearing a batman apron over his black hoodie and grey shorts. He had just come out from cooking dinner for us. My favorite since its are first valentine day together. He looked at me confused I stopped what I was doing as soon as i noticed him sitting down burying my face in my hands 'How can you be so stupid and forget where you put his fucking gift'. 

I felt his hand touch my shoulder "whats up?" he asked I looked up at him and sighed "I cant find that gorgeous necklace you just got me and the worst girlfriend award goes to (Y/N)" i stressed he rolled his eyes playfully "you'd loose your head if it wasn't attached to your body, its fine don't stress about it. I'm sure it will show up just relax we'll find it tomorrow, dinner will be ready in just a couple more minutes, I'll be right back" he said I smiled looking down at the coffee table he had set out a white table cloth with a red rose in a glass in the center of the table we where having are very own video games dinner date "ok mark thank you" i said he nelt down kissing my forehead "no problem i love you for you and nothing going to change that" he said hurrying back off to the kitchen.

I switched on the television a news report was on. Two 15 year old girls missing 'i hope they are okay' i thought. Suddenly I heard a crashing sound from the kitchen i turned off the TV getting up to check on Mark he was stud with his back to me chopping fruit. "Are you okay Mark?" i asked he didn't turn around "I'm fine go back in i'm nearly done" he replied I creased my eye browns confused "must just be hearing things" i said walking out sitting back from the corner of my eye on the coffee table i noticed my necklace box i sat up picking it up. 'strange how did that get here?' i thought opening the box the room went dim i looked down at the necklace really confused the white crystal was now black. 

"I've been waiting so long to get some time with you" i heard what i presumed was mark voice looking up over at Mark i jumped in shock I couldn't believe my eyes Mark was now in a black shirt and pants with a red tie, the lining of his eyes was black as if he was wearing eye liner and the browns of his eyes turned red. he just grined at me 'how did he get changed so fast?' I got up i had a bad feeling "no this isn't possible" i said I had been having nightmare lately of a man holding me down I never saw his face in these nightmares everything was dark that the reason I've been so tired for weeks and it now all adds up. 

He chuckled approaching me "but it is funny right, i ain't real I'm just a joke to you people, right!? I am tired of being mocked! i'm tired of being trapped!" he shouted as he got more closer I just back more away leading myself into a wall where the front door meant to be putting my hands up in front of me in defense "Don't come any closer can we talk before you do whatever you're going to do to me" i pled he stopped now stud in front of me he smirked "my intention is first to talk before I do anything to you so let me guess you want to ask me questions well answer this first and I'll let you. So what do you think i'm going to do to you?" he responded. 

I blushed a little 'what the point in that question?' I thought. "Well erm.. Torture and kill is my guess" i replied he laughed coming closer he moved my hands down stroking my cheek as i froze of course afraid, confused hoping i was still dreaming. "oh I'm not interested in killing you but I'm a sucker for torture" he said I looked at him confused trembling "why don't you want to kill me?" I asked quietly Dark put his arm around me still holding my face to keep me looking at him the whole room around us went foggy pickit hurt my eyes I had no choice but to keep my eyes on him "you see (Y/N) I've been watching you for a long time you're the reason i am here" he said my face was now bright red and i held back my fear. 

"how am i the reason you're here, what have you done with mark?" i asked his expression changed and he moved his arm from around my waist grabbing me by the neck pushing me back against the wall "you know the reason I am here don't you deny it! You can free me, you will free me!" he ordered I didn't flinch but thought of reasons i could of let him out 'maybe everything was to perfect and i got greedy drawing mark as dark a lot making comics' then it hit me "I made you. the only way you can get free is if i love you and you love me well that what i wrote in my comics" i said his expression changed back to a smirk again it sent chills through me "so you're going to love me I can give you anything you need, want i can take you places you've never been before why have a mark when you can have a better more powerful intelligent version" he boasted. 

I glared at him "i don't and i don't care do what you want I'm not letting out a monster" i hissed he tightened the grip around my throat i couldn't breath "then you leave me no choice" he said letting go of my throat he lent forward kissing me everything suddenly went dark and i passed out. I woke up going to rub my eyes when i felt something stopping me i open my eyes looking up to see my arms and legs where shackled to my bed posts. I struggled "oh fuck, no Dark!" i shouted he appeared looking down at me "oh so you're awake good we can have some fun now" he chuckled moving over a table with knifes, a blow torch, ice, salt, a whip and duct tape "its a hard decision what Should i do to you first" he smirked i struggled more "do you love me?" i stuttered he dropped the knife he picked up back on the table. 

Dark looked down at me he had a serious look on his face "yes I've been observing you for months trapped in this idiot head you draw me when you're alone because he's working always working he doesn't even make much time for you and you don't even murmur about it" he said i sighed "because i understand he is busy his videos mean a lot to millions of people you wouldn't understand you don't care" i said he smiled "your bravery is one of the things i admire about you. Now." he said picking the smallish knife up "dark you don't understand love, torturing me will not make me love you it will just make me more afraid of you" i said panicking dark rolled his eyes putting his knife back down "i'll have to do something else then" he said getting on the bed he lent over me kissing me as if i was in a trance I kissed back. 

He moved one of his hands to my inner thigh and the other to my breast moving from my lips he started kissing down my neck "dark stop please stop" i panted as much as it felt good it's felt wrong Dark didn't stop just unbuttoned my shirt "you don't mean that" Dark replied pinching one of my nipples through the fabric of my bra 'he not going to stop no matter what i say if he as sick as he is in my comics' i thought i closed my eyes trying to control my breathing. Dark removed my bra taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned a little and stopped myself biting down on my bottom lip 'fuck why am i so aroused i dont want this' i held back my tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction . 

Next he unbuttoned my jeans sliding his had into them to tease me I struggled a bit as he did so but soon had to give in "you're so wet you look so perfect" he said with a chuckle as i moaned a little i tried my best not to give in and lost. Thinking about Mark to try make this easier as he removed my jeans while he did so he stopped leaning over me he held my cheek "open your eyes and look at me" he demanded I did as told looking up at him my cheeks red and my eyes a little watery he smirked as i noticed he was naked himself i never did get use to mark perfect body I still blushed at seeing it well since he was burly naked ever other then walking around in his boxers sometimes. 

"just give in to me i know you want to" he said so quietly and seductively before inserting himself into me I breathing becoming more heavy he kissed my lips as i moaned one hand in my hair the other on my breast just increasing the unwanted pleasure I clenched my fingers into my parms feeling hot dizzy no longer being able to think straight he removed his lips from mine as i moaned more he lent into my ear "your moans are nectar to ny ears" he said almost as if he whispered. Thrusted more deeper Hitting my climax "come on darlin come for me" he groaned I almost screamed as I came he didn't take long soon after removing himself from me. He got besides me I looked over at him "could you un tie me I need the bathroom?" i asked quietly dark put on his pants before sitting up "try to leave and I'll break your legs" 

He warned. Taking off the scackles i picked up a sheet wrapping it around me getting my pj's from my woredrobe as he watched me walk off into the bathroom locking the door 'i wish it had a window' i thought i felt a little sick dropping the sheet iand my shirt i turn on the shower turning up the heat I got in finely letting the tears roll down my cheeks as i washed myself sobbing. After i was done i got quickly dried and changed into my pj's I sat on the toilet seat 'i love mark I'm going to die if i dont get out of here' thinking up a plan taking my precious time away from him. I got up leaving back to the room but Dark wasn't there i looked over at the bed and shackles and his torture table was stomach turning I heard a bang as if something fell coming from downstairs. I hurried down "Dark what the fuck are you doing" 

I shouted I got down to find him lied on the floor but his skin no longer pale he groaned opening his eyes. I look down confused his eyes where now brown. "Mark?" i said quietly he sat up "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he sobbed i got down on my knees hugging him "Mark please dont say sorry its not your fault its okay I'm okay" i cried holding him he pulled me forward from are hug "I can only hold him in for a matter of time get your stuff leave get away from me" he sobbed I felt my heart break the pain in his eyes made it worst i grabbed his arms "I'm not leaving you mark we need to fight this please dont let him win dont break up with me" i said he pulled away from me " i love you so you need to leave now! Get away from me hurry!" Mark shouted and I felt anger take me over. 

"the no fucking point he will just find me and more importantly I'm not leaving you i'm not letting him take you from me" i yelled as i watched Mark eyes turn red "be strong"he whispered before he fully changed back into Dark i glared at him my fear was taken away because i t finely hit me 'I can do something to save mark and i will work it out if it kills me' he glared at me "how dare you go crying back to him" Dark shouted i gave him a dirty look. "he gets control to and i didn't run I dont want to run do what you want to me because i swear down I'm going to destroy you" i hisses he laughed appearing in front of me he grabbed my arm "and how you going to do that you're weak" he said gripping on to my arm he twisted it back but as i cried out from the pain i gritted my teeth "let go" i shouted 

"let go!" i begged he grinned "I could break your arm in just one more twist" he said he turned as if he was going to do it but instead pushed me to the floor looking down at me. "i will not go back to being trapped again neither you or him can stop me!" he yelled i held my arm that was badly bruised looking up at him "i'll never accept you never love you so looks like you are" i said he grabbed me by my hair pulling me up "I'm just going to have to teach you some respect" he shouted dragged me of by my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I will be posting another chapter soon please comment and tell me what you think. Again sorry about my grammar.


End file.
